


We are a family

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dark Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, Female Stiles Stilinski, Five Years Later, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Possessive Derek, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, prisoner Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way in hell she was going to go back to that place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are a family

She drove into the night with only a vague determination that anywhere must be better than the place she left behind. It just had to be, because there was no way in hell she was going to go back to that place. Not after, all the pain and suffering that she had been suffering through for the past five years. Not since, that night out in the preserve that changed her life.

She shook her head to clear her mind and focus on her breathing. Nice and easy, slow and calm. She was close to the end of the city limit, she could actually make it and be free. All she had to do was cross the line and none of them could follow her. She would actually be…

The sound of multiple wolf howls, filled the air. But she doesn’t stop nor does she slow down. She stayed focus on the sign that was just in her view. Oh God, she was actually going to make it. She would be the first to ever actually make it. She could finally reveal the truth about the town of Beacon Hills, about the things like that lurked in the shadows of her once fair city, about…

Something or someone hits the right side of the jeep roughly. Causing her quickly to lose a bit of control and the jeep skidding in the road from the rough impact, but she gets it back easily as she has to hit the break to prevent the jeep from turning over fully. That was a mistake.

With her speed reduced, it doesn’t give her time to react when the back of the jeep started to get pushed down by something. She looked around frantically to see what was causing the problem, but she doesn’t see anything. She even tried to quickly open her door, because she’ll be damned to get caught so easily, but the back of the jeep was lifted quickly off the ground and into the air.

“No. No. No.” She panicked, bracing for impact as the vehicle was flipped over onto its top. Resulting in the windows of the jeep shattering and her banging on her head on dashboard.

Once, the jeep had settled on its top she was sprawled through her window, vision blurred as she could see a dark shadow walking towards, just inches from the sign. From her freedom.

* * *

The chill of something shocked her senses awake, and she felt every ache and stiffness, but she didn’t open her eyes. Instead, she remembered what happened to cause her to be this way. She had been close. So very close and now she may never get that chance again.

“I know you’re awake.” A voice told her, but it wasn’t just any voice. It was his voice. The one that caused all the trouble in the first place, “So you’re going to be like that? Pretend that you’re in a coma and can’t hear me?”

Still she had her eyes closed, “I can hear you just fine.” Her voice strained with anger, her hands clenched tightly on the sheets.

She didn’t have to open her eyes to know where she was because she knew. It was the same place that she had been for five years. Five long painful years.

“Gotta say, I’m impressed that you managed to get so close and so far.” He continued as if he were praising her. He wasn’t and she wasn’t stupid enough to fall for his feign approval either.

She opened her eyes this time, eyes easily adjusting to the lightning and gave him a glare. She doesn’t make a move at him, but wasn’t like she could. She had been placed in the five point restraint system, “Are you hear to talk me to death or are you going to go ahead and punish me.”

“Oh, Stiles,” His voice turned into a wounded one, “I could never hurt you…We are a family.”

“We are not a family, Derek.”

“We have the same blood running through our veins. I’m pretty sure that means we’re family.”

Stiles shook her head, “Family isn’t just blood. It’s bond. Something we’re severely lacking.”

Lacking since the moment, Derek held her prisoner and forced her into some werewolf mating ritual she wanted nothing to do with.

Derek reminded poker-face, completely unbothered by the usual rejection, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“No,” She snarled at him, “You failed to mention that in-between all the times you tried to kill me.”

Derek gave her a twisted smirk, “Well I do. I do love you.”

“Don’t say that word.”

“What word? ‘Love’?”

“Yes that. Stop saying it to me.”

“Why?”

“Because its gross and I want nothing to do with it.”

Something about this rejection, caused a dark expression to settle on his face, his fangs retracted, “You will soon enough.”

Without another word, Derek left her side keeping her restrained to the bed, but not before causing a hole in the wall just by the door.

In that moment Stiles decided she was going to have to kill him. If she ever wanted her true freedom she was going to have to kill him.


End file.
